gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego
The Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego is an island in the Caribbean under the leadership of Jeremiah Garland. It was established as a dominion under Christopher Crane on March 7, 1746. However, a shift in power has put Richard Cannonwalker in charge on April 5, 1746 (though leadership has changed once again since then).'' Briefly between May 7 and May 16, it was ruled as a Constitutional Monarchy, but has since become a Republic. Due to a large portion of the population being made of British and Spanish immigrants, the official languages of the island are English and Spanish, along with various other vernaculars spoken by immigrants to the island. The demonym of the people living on the island is "Fuegon," regardless of whether or not they were originally from the island or they immigrated. History Early Inhabitants Because of the island's location in the far southeast of the Caribbean and the lack of many major islands nearby, Padres del Fuego remained one of the last islands in the Caribbean to be settled by humans. Cave drawings present in the Catacombs depict an early native people, assumingly of Mesoamerican origin, who inhabited the island around the 5th century BCE. However, due to the island's rocky soil and volcanic slopes, agriculture was a challenge for these people, who were reliant on agriculture for a proper diet. These inhabitants either went extinct from starvation or sought settlement elsewhere, leaving the island uninhabited for several centuries. Then, around the 11th century CE, a second wave of indigenous settlers, perhaps migrating from Cuba, settled on the island. With a diet focused more on seafood and game, these people were much more successful compared to the previous inhabitants of the island. Spanish Colonisation In 1517, shortly after Spanish and Portuguese colonisation began in the West Indies, Francisco Hernándes de Córdoba, a Spanish sea captain and conquistador sailing from Cuba to Yucátan, blew off course and was the first European to discover the island of Padres del Fuego. Going ashore with roughly fifty Spanish marines, he was met with no hostility from the natives. Córdoba officially claimed the island for Spain, and began trading with the natives. It was then discovered the prominent amount of ores on the island, namely gold and silver, that were harvested by the Spanish from the island's deep mines (today in the area known as Beckett's Quarry). Upon naming the island, it was Córdoba who coined it "Padres del Fuego", due to the massive volcano the island is famously known for, and the deep lava fields that are scattered about the land. Rebellion from Spain and Rule by Christopher Crane For over 200 years after its discovery, Padres Del Fuego would be ruled over by the Spanish. They would use the services of the natives and poor European immigrants coming over to mine for gold and silver in the island's cave systems. Many of these immigrants were of British decent as well as Spanish decent. After a while, the British eventually used their strong numbers on the island to set up a fort known as Fort Dundee and begin a mining operation of their own. The British and Spanish began to conflict over the presence of Great Britain on the island that had belonged to the Spanish for so long. The two groups had quarrels over control of the island every now and again, but they usually never escalated very much. However, in early 1746, they began to fight over control of the island. This allowed for Christopher Crane, a Don of La Mafia and former Spanish lord himself, to swoop in and take control of the island by using trickery, bribes, and under-the-table negotiations. He ran the island as a pirate port, using forces from La Mafia and his own cult (Hermit Rangers) to defend the island from outside attacks, civil wars, and various small rebellions. Any kind of opposition from Crane's agenda was met with harsh consequences, mostly from La Mafia and without his order. Rebellion against Crane During Crane's rule of the island, citizens began to feel turbulent and disappointed over how the island was. Therefore, the citizens got together one evening and started a large protest rally against Crane. Crane's associates originally wanted to send their hitmen to kill the protestors, but Crane realized that most of the population was in on the rally. Additionally, after abandoning causes at Outcast Isle, The Outlanders, lead by Richard Cannonwalker, helped in the rally. When La Mafia sent men to try and keep the citizens calm, The Outlanders fought them off. After almost two non-stop days of protesting, Crane had no choice; the other Caribbean dominions supported Richard over him. Unless Crane wanted to enter a full-fledged war with forces he couldn't defend well against and lose his trade business, he was going to have to resign as Grandmaster of the island. On April 5, 1746, Christopher Crane resigned as leader of the island. Cannonwalker granted Crane amnesty for the fights that happened and even offered Crane the option to stay, to which Crane denied. The citizens were happy once more, but faced a problem; who was to be their leader? Through a democratic election, they elected Richard Cannonwalker, a leading figure in the protests, as their leader. Rule under Richard Cannonwalker As soon as Richard became leader of Padres Del Fuego, he began working to fix the island's state. He first demanded that his protestors release any Crane loyalists on the island to go free on the island or leave as they wish. He also loosened up the policy on immigration to the island, so many immigrants from various places could come, creating a melting pot of culture. To prevent civil wars on the island, Richard also decided to remain friendly with the British at Fort Dundee, offering them trade relations in hopes that they'd feel the same way of him. Richard also attempted to regain control of the island's silver mines from the East India Trading Company, creating more jobs for the citizens of the island. Eventually, a deal was struck; both parties would have limited control over the mines. Re-packaged Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego & Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego On May 7, 1746, Governor Richard Cannonwalker repackaged the infrastructure of Padres Del Fuego. He converted the island into a Constitutional Monarchy. With Jeremiah Garland as his Prime Minister, he began to construct a constitution. Until said constitution was to be completed, Richard claims that the current constitution he is to serve under is "a stack of papers containing the previous laws passed for the island." Although most people are content with Richard as their king, a few protest. However, on May 16, 1746, after many protests, Richard abolishes the Monarchy. He instates a Republican government in Padres Del Fuego, being named "Lord Protector." Information Political Information *Official Long Name - The Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego and Fuegon Dominions *Official Short Name - The Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego *System of Government - Republic Commanding Officer Job Descriptions *The Lord Protector - The head of state and government. Every decisions concerning the state must be run by and approved by the Monarch. Has direct control over everything, including the appointing of other officers, the discharging and hiring of people in every division of the government, and the affairs of the state. *The Prime Minister - The second-in-command behind the Monarch. Is head advisor to the Monarch and acts as leader if the Monarch is ever put in a position where he/she is unable to perform his/her duties. Is the leading figure of the government beside the Monarch. May appoint other officers (with Monarch approval). *The Lord Chancellor - The head advisor and assistant to the Prime Minister. An advisor of the Monarch, and potential ruler if the Monarch may not perform his/her duties (although this is mainly reserved for the Prime Minister). *The Vice Chancellor - Advisor and right-hand assistant to the Lord Chancellor. Assumes position if the Lord Chancellor ever resigns, is discharged, or is temporarily absent. Political Leaders *The Lord Protector - Jeremiah Garland *The Prime Minister - *The Lord Chancellor - Christopher Crane *The Vice Chancellor - Vacant *The Governor of Outcast Isle - David McMartin Economic Information *Currency - Gold *Treasury Total - 4,350,500 *Economic System - Capitalism *Trade System - Mercantilism Taxes Note: Any islands not listed with a tax rate are islands that have no trade with Padres Del Fuego. *Tax Rate on Raven Merchants - None (trade embargo; no Raven ships may enter port) *Tax Rate on Driftwood Merchants - 20% *Tax Rate on Rumrunner Merchants - 20% *Tax Rate on Kingshead Merchants - 15% *Tax Rate on Cuban Merchants - 10% *Income Tax Rate on Citizens - 15% Main Companies *Cannonwalker Trading Company *Local merchants Main Industries *Mining *Fishing *Logging *Tailoring Social Information *Ethnic Groups - British, Spanish *Religious Sects - Catholicism, Anglicanism, Garlandism, Hermitism *Languages - English, Spanish Territories Padres Del Fuego Territories * Los Padres (1) - The quiet town on the edge of the island's massive volcano. It is typically safe from enemies of any kind and can offer services ranging from ship repairs to rum to clothing for monetary exchange. *Fort Dundee (2) - A British Fort on the island. The British put this fort here near the end of Spanish rule, and neither Crane nor Cannonwalker has touched it, knowing that it'd be best to remain as friendly with the British as possible. *Beckett's Quarry (3) - A silver mine in which prisoners of the East India Trading Company are forced to mine silver for the company. Under the regime of Richard Cannonwalker, it is being seen to that this mining is halted and that the mines are used to boost the island's economy by creating jobs. *Lava Gorge (4) - A cave system inhabited entirely by Jolly Roger's undead army. It is easy to get lost here and the skeletons of lost travelers are not a seldom sight in these parts. It is being seen to that these creatures are kept at bay. *The Catacombs (5) - An in-depth cave on the island. Here, some of Jolly Roger's strongest men and some of the strongest Navy and East India Trading Company fighters fight each other off in hopes to keeping the other at bay, but would gladly team up to take on any travelers or pirates who wander into the area. Many pirate skeletons can be found here. *El Sudoron (6) - A lush, dense jungle found between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas. It contains many of Jolly Roger's non-human undead creatures, such as Fly Traps, Stumps, Alligators, and Scorpions. Additionally, there is also a Navy camp in the jungle. A large alligator known as Dreadtooth can be spotted here; it is advised that you avoid him at all costs. *Las Pulgas (7) - Spanish for "City of Pests," it is a small town beyond El Sudoron that is overrun with many of Jolly Roger's undead creatures and a few brave Navy soldiers from the camp in El Sudoron. Two notable members of Jolly Roger's forces, Timothy Dartan and General Darkhart, guard over this area. However, the area offers the same merchant deals Los Padres offers; clothing, weapons, and even Goslin Prymme's bar is located here. Outcast Isle Territories *West Island (1) - The west island of Outcast Isle. This island is mostly covered by a large rock covered in moss and grass, assisted by risen Corrupt Stumps. *East Island (2) - The east island of Outcast Isle. This island contains the feared Devil Root and various minions of his. Many attempt to avoid this island, though some enjoy going to it just for the challenge of fighting the beastie himself. *Central Island (3) - The middle and main island of Outcast Isle. This island has a small pond and is the only decent island for growing crops (though it's still difficult). Guilds *Hermit Rangers - The secondary guild of Padres Del Fuego. They are lead by Lord Chancellor Christopher Crane. They serve as a military for Padres Del Fuego, in addition to the Outlanders. Medals/Decorations/Titles This lists Fuegon-issued Medals/Decorations, who's received them, why they've received them, and what exactly they are. '''MFO (Member of the Fuegon Order):' An order of Chivalry in the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego. People who receive this order must have contributed heavily to the island. The degree of the contribution will vary as to what class they are in. Recipiants who have contributed to other fields of the world that are significant may be given the title "Honourary" in addition to the normal title. The classes (from greatest to least contribution) are as follows: Knight/Dame of the Order of the Fuegon Sovereignty (KFS/DFS) - Must have very outstanding contributions. Uses the title "Sir/Knight" (male) or "Madam" (female) before name. Officer of the Order of the Fuegon Sovereignty (OFS) - Must have moderately outstanding contributions. Uses the title "Officer" (unisex) before name. Member of the Order of the Fuegon Sovereignty (MFS) - Must have decent/smaller (but still outstanding) contributions. Uses the title "Gentleman" (male) or "Lady" (female) before name. The Eyepatch: A Medal given out personally by Lord Protector Garland. This medal is given out to people who have made outstanding contributions to the island. There are three different types of the Eyepatch: The Golden Eyepatch - A medal given to people who have contributed very heavily to the island. Owners are referred to as "Pirates of Indubitable Honour." The Silver Eyepatch - A medal given to people who have contributed greatly to the island. Owners are referred to as "Pirates of Great Honour." The Bronze Eyepatch - A medal given to people who have contributed somewhat to the island. Owners are referred to as "Pirates of Honour." Any men who hold such a medal that are not pirates have "Honorary" added to the beginning of the title (Ex: Honorary Pirate of Indubitable Honour) Holders Holders of an MFO Title: Jeremiah Garland (KFS) - For his outstanding political/diplomatic prowess and contributions to the political world (including Great Britain, Russia, and Padres Del Fuego itself). Jack Goldwrecker (Honourary MFS) - For his work in the fields of philosophy and religion in addition to his work in the Russian Government. Holders of an Eyepatch: Christopher Crane (Golden) - For being the first to make Padres Del Fuego an independent sovereignty. Jeremiah Garland (Golden) - For his outstanding contributions to the political status and building of the infrastructure of Padres Del Fuego Island News *3/7/1746 - The Dominion of Padres Del Fuego is established under Christopher Crane. The dominion begins making relations with other dominions. *4/5/1746 - Crane is overthrown and replaced by the citizens with Richard Cannonwalker. It is re-branded as the Pirate Dominion of Padres Del Fuego. Piracy is more heavily accepted on the island, allowing for the island to focus on other issues such as the EITC-occupied Silver Mines. *4/14/1746 - Richard makes negotiations with the Caribbean Chronicle to have an office set up on Los Padres. He believes that this will result in an economic boost and the easy transfer of information to the people. *4/14/1746 - The Cannonwalker Trading Company, or CTC, is established under Richard Cannonwalker. The company establishes dominance in the free market, taking control of many resources on the island and creating jobs for many of the unemployed citizens in the fields of mining, fishing, logging, tailoring, and shipping goods. *4/15/1746 - Trading relations are established between Kingshead and Padres Del Fuego. They will supply Cannons, cannonballs, and gunpowder in exchange for food and EITC uniforms. The CTC has established a shop on the island and will begin trading the items to Kingshead immediately. The tariff on Kingshead goods is lowered from 20% to 15%. *4/15/1746 - Padres Del Fuego has joined the Pirate Trade Union under the condition that the CTC may set up a shop on Raven's Cove, the island that began the union. Additionally, Padres Del Fuego and Raven's Cove begin trading, allowing for the CTC to set up a shop on the island. *4/19/1746 - Padres Del Fuego and Cuba make negotiations for an alliance and begin trading. Padres provides rum and wood in exchange for gator-skin supplies (boots, etc) and gator meat. *4/30/1746 - Terms are negotiated between Governor Cannonwalker and Christopher Crane over a possible return of Crane to Padres. Cannonwalker grants him the position of "Minister of Defense" in exchange that his guild is to become a Padres military guild and that he give up all attempts to reclaim the island. Crane agrees and the deal is set in stone. (Note: Crane is transferred to the position of Lord Chancellor by Prime Minister Garland on 5/7/1746) *5/7/1746 - Padres Del Fuego is repackaged for a second time as a Kingdom, under King Richard the First. A constitution is said to be under construction by King Richard I and Prime Minister Garland, and all the previous laws passed on the island are used as a makeshift constitution for the time being. This is met with about a 90% approval rating from the islanders. *5/8/1746 - The Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego conquers Outcast Isle. King Richard and Prime Minister Garland are yet to appoint a Governor to the island, but have been tossing around names. *5/9/1746 - Raven's Cove and Padres have a falling out. Padres leaves the Caribbean Trade Union, breaks its alliance with the Ravens, and raises their tariff rate from 10% to 50%. *5/11/1746 - Padres Del Fuego places a trade embargo on the Raven's Cove government. King Richard also orders any crew of entering Raven ships to either be killed or forced to serve in the Fuegon military. *5/14/1746 - King Richard I declares war on Raven's Cove. Any Raven ship seen is ordered to be looted and sunk, the crew either killed or indoctrinated into the Fuegon military. *5/16/1746 - Padres Del Fuego is rebranded as a Commonwealth after protests from the citizens against monarchy. King Richard instates himself as "Lord Protector." *5/17/1746 - The war between Raven's Cove and Padres Del Fuego with the creation of the Treaty of Puente Patron. *5/21/1746 - Richard Cannonwalker resigns as Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego. In an election to decide the new leader, Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland wins almost 70% of the vote, giving him leadership. *9/19/1746 - The Commonwealth is abolished (due to POTCO's closing) Relations Diplomatic *Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Neutral *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Neutral *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Allied *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - Neutral *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - Neutral *Port Royal (Unknown) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Tortuga (Hannah Bluefeather) - Neutral *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - Neutral *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - Neutral *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Isle (Roger Swordgrin) - Neutral Trade *Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - None *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Fruit, Fish, and EITC uniforms for Cannons, Cannonballs, and Gunpowder. *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Rum and Wood for Gator Supplies and Meat *Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle (Unknown) - None *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - None *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - None *Port Royal (Unknown) - None *Pirate Dominion of Tortuga (Hannah Bluefeather) - None *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - None *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - None *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - None *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Isle (Roger Swordgrin) - None Relationship with the Caribbean Trade Union The Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego was a founding member of the Caribbean Trade Union (at the time it was still the Dominion of Padres Del Fuego under Christopher Crane). During the sovereignty's peaceful transition from a dominion to a constitutional monarchy under Richard Cannonwalker (which later became a Republican Commonwealth), Fuegon relations with the CTU staggered slightly resulting in a brief rise in foreign Fuegon import tax rates. However, this hardly affected the Commonwealth's economy. In the transitional phase, approximately 200,000 gold was loaned to Padres Del Fuego as means of financial leverage. During its tenure in the CTU, the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego was one of the wealthiest members of the union, accounting for roughly 30% of the CTU's gold income. On May 9, 1746, all relations with the CTU were severed, and the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego officially ceded from the union. There were two purposes for this action: 1) the Commonwealth's recently established policy of "splendid isolationism" and their growing conservative lack of interest in foreign organisations, and 2) growing tensions with the Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove, concerning trade disputes, growing tax rates, and territorial disputes. All alliances with Raven's Cove have since been cut and current diplomatic status with the Imperial Republic has been labelled as "unfriendly". Anthems/Marching Music Political Leaders Gallery Garland2.jpg|Jeremiah Alexander Garland I, Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego Screen shot 2013-05-08 at 2.50.26 PM.png|Christopher Crane, Lord Chancellor of Padres Del Fuego screenshot_2013-05-11_00-31-37.jpg|David McMartin, Governor of the Fuegon Dominion of Outcast Isle Island Gallery Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-43-07.jpg|The island's volcano during daytime Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-44-24.jpg|The entrance to the main area of the island's commerce during daytime Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-46-04.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-46-42.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 13-49-01.jpg|Fort Dundee around sunset Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-21-23.jpg|Los Padres around dawn Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-22-19.jpg|One of the bars in Los Padres, Skull's Thunder, around dawn Screenshot 2013-04-05 14-22-39.jpg|The tailor shop on Los Padres around dawn screenshot_2013-03-08_11-05-05.jpg|Central Isle during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-07-38.jpg|Devil Root Isle from afar during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-08-19.jpg|Rock Isle during nighttime screenshot_2013-03-08_11-08-45.jpg|Dog Island from afar during nighttime Category:Island Role-Play Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories